The Outcast
by g-chi125
Summary: This is the story of a girl who has had a tragic background. She knew Tamaki during this time and a few years later attends Ouran. There is an internal summey if you want to read it. Later I plan for it to be a Hikaru x OC. Rated T for T materials. Slight one-sided Oc x Tamaki and slight Kaoru x OC and One-sided Kyoya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

** A girl named Arisu Nakamura is kind of the creepy girl in your class. She only wears black, sits in the back of the class if she can, doesn't socialize well, and just hides alone in the shadows. But she wasn't always this way; she used to be the pretty girl everyone loved and adored until tragedy after tragedy struck her life. She meets Tamaki Suoh, a handsome kind boy during one of these tragedies and copes with it. She gets adopted by a new family and starts attending Ouran Academy a few years later. What happens next you will have to read to see! ~ **

**Outcast**

**An OHSHC Fanfiction**

**I DON'T OWN OHSHC**

_My second OHSHC fic, no flames please!_

_**Chapter 1: Arisu: Past and Present**_

I wasn't always this way, this outcast that hides in the shadows and doesn't socialize with others. I wasn't always this girl who only wears black and sits in the back of the class. I used to be a popular pretty girl that all the guys wanted to date and all the girls wanted to be their best friend. Until that day.

I was in middle school. Mama and Papa were fighting about, who knows, and I was hiding in my room with my headphones in writing in my online journal like I always do to drown out the screams and tears I heard whenever it happens. My music changed songs and there was a brief silence and I heard these words from my mother`s voice "I WANT A DIVORCE!" I was shocked. I never thought Mama would say those words to Papa. And just like that Mama and Papa were divorced.

I was torn as to whether to choose to live with my mother or father. They decided to let me be with both of them and that was that, until the other tragic day. I was with Mama for the week and we were in the car. My phone started ringing _Mew, mew, mew, mew_; it was my best friend, Asami. "Hai…" I said into the phone.

"Arisu! There was an accident! Your father is in the hospital, they say he may die!" She yelled into the phone. The word die resonated in my ear for a while. I was shocked to say the least. I was silent and wide eyed for a long time. I could hear Asami yelling "Arisu! Arisu are you there? Arisu!" I snapped back and yelled at Mama "TURN THE CAR AROUND!"

Mama looked at me dumbfounded "Why, Arisu?"

"PAPA IS DYING!" I had tears in my eyes at this time. Mama reluctantly turned the car around while biting her bottom lip.

([-])

When we arrived at the hospital and got to see Papa, I was already crying badly. When we got into his room and I saw him I broke down.

"Miss Sato, correct?" asked a doctor with a stern face.

"Umm… yes sir." I responded

"I`m Dr. Ootori." He extended a hand that I reluctantly took and shook.

"It`s nice to meet you, sir. But if you don't mind my asking, how is my father?" I asked

"Well… we don't think he will make it. My deepest condolences are given to you and your family. He got hit in the car and was crushed. I`m terribly sorry."

"I-it`s not your fault sir. Umm… can I have a moment sir?" I asked the doctor

"Of course. Call if anything happens." He said

I sat down next to Papa, and I talked. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"You were always there for me Papa. I just want you to know that I love you and…" I couldn't help but break down and cry. And I heard a loud _BEEP_. "DR. OOTORI!" I cried

"CLEAR!" yelled the nurse, sending an electric shock. I could have sworn I heard his voice whisper _"I love you, Arisu. Goodbye…"_ They shocked him a few more times and then gave up.

(;_;)~~~~

"He is gone… we are sorry Miss Sato." Said the nurse, bowing before leaving the room. I left after kissing his forehead.

"Goodbye Papa…" I said with tears in my eyes. I walked out of his room and fell to my knees in the waiting room, head in my hands sobbing. A felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't even look up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a smooth voice asked me

I looked up and saw a boy with blond hair like a beach`s sand and bluish violet eyes looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"U-umm… I`m uh… not really… but you have no need to worry…" I said to the boy

He just smiled at me kindly and said "Do you want to talk about it? I`ve been told I am a good listener." I broke down at that, sniveling and sobbing. "Whoa! Let`s go somewhere else and talk about it okay?" he said with a smile "Kyoya, go take care your business. I might be a while." He said to his friend with dark hair and glasses.

(;_;)

We went to a large house that said 'Suoh' on the mail box. I assumed that that was his name. He took me into a large living room with a giant white couch which he had me sit on. "Would you like some tea?" he asked me.

"Umm… yes. Thank you." I said. He leaves and returns with some cups of tea in fine china. He hands me a cup and I say "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He says and he smiles "So… why were crying?" he asks

"Umm… it`s nothing really… uh… my father passed away back there… we weren't close." I said

"Oh!" he said shocked "I`m really sorry, Miss." He said with saddened eyes

"No! Don't be sorry… uh I don't know your name…" I said

"Oh… My name is Tamaki… Tamaki Suoh." He said "What is your name?" he asked

"Arisu…" I said, not wanting to say my last name

"Nice to meet you *_Alice._" he said using my name in French. Ha, ha.

"So… uh Suoh-san, c-can I leave now?" I asked… I was uncomfortable

"Of course, Arisu-san. Maybe I`ll see you again." He said walking me to the door.

Soon after, Mama starting drinking heavily. She would blame me for her and Papa`s divorce, she would beat me and bruise me. Soon I reported her to the child protection services. She was sent to rehab in America and I was put up for adoption. I was adopted by the Nakamura family and was sent to live with them. I have their last name to protect my identity. They are very rich and famous around Japan. They are now sending me to Ouran Academy. Joy!

(_ _)

They dropped me off in a limo. A _limo!_ Goodness. People were staring at me already because I refused to wear their ridiculous yellow mess of fabric they called a uniform but a limo of snow white with the name _Nakamura _in fancy cursive English. God Aiko-san, that's my adoptive mother, so obsessive over our fame.

Since I refused to wear their 'uniform' I wore a black pleated skirt, a white dress shirt and a black vest, some black knee socks and black flats. My black curly hair pulled back in a long braid and hung over my shoulder and my pale skin was quite obvious since most of the girls had fake tans. My ears wore silver earrings and my face had dark makeup applied to it.

I heard whispers about my appearance and fame. "That`s the Nakamura`s adoptive child…" said one girl as I walked past

"So it`s true that the Nakamuras took in a rebel street child." Said another

"I heard that she killed her real parents" now that one was a lie.

I turned to the boy who had said that.

"What?" he said with a smirk "I only speak truths."

"That was a lie." I said calmly "I would never kill anyone." I looked him in the eye

"Really? Nakamura-_chaaannn_." He said grinning cockily. I couldn't take it; I wanted to punch him so bad. But I didn't have to. Someone beat me to it, a tall boy with a dark tan, a real tan. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Never insult a lady like that."Another voice said a kind voice. I turned to it and saw a group of boys. The voice belonged to a blond boy with violet eyes. "Are you alright, Miss Nakamura?" he asked

"Umm… yeah." I said keeping a straight face.

"That's good." He said with a grin. They left and I got to my class.

(n/n)

**Hey! So… this is my second Ouran fic… Umm… Thanks for reading and everything if you like it favorite, review, alert and all that and… See you in chapter 2! ~ G-chi**

**A/N***

**Arisu means Alice in Japanese; in French it would be pronounced Al-ee-ce.**

**Emoticons **

**([-]) – crying **

**(_ _) – giving up **

**(n/n) – blushing, nervous, shy**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Outcast Chapter 2

I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 2: Arisu: Host Club**

(n/n)

I approached my classroom cautiously. I was nervous about what people would think of me. I was fearful that the people would stare upon me and laugh. I opened the door nervously, hoping no one said anything about me. When I opened the door everyone's eyes were on me. I stalked up to the teacher and handed her my paper. "Okay. Class this is Arisu Nakamura. She is joining our class today. Be nice." She said then turned to me "You sit over there behind Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. Will you three raise your hands so she can find you?" they did. I was sitting behind a set of twins and an oddly feminine boy. They had been in the group of boys who had helped me this morning.

†20 Minutes Later†

"I have to run and get some papers from the office, so behave until I get back." She left and immediately everyone talked.

The brown haired boy turned to me with a smile "I am Haruhi Fujioka, you must be Arisu. It is nice to meet you." He shook my hand

"You too." I said "You must be Hikaru and Kaoru." I said turning to each of the cooper haired boys

"Yeah I`m Hikaru." One said, slightly cold

"And I`m Kaoru." The other one said smiling

"It is nice to meet you both." I smiled slightly

"Why don't you stop by the Host Club after school? We will show the way!" they said wrapping an arm each around Haruhi.

"Uh-" the door opened to reveal the teacher again and I quickly began to work

()

Hikaru and Kaoru basically kidnapped me after school that day and took me to the 'Host Club' as they called it. They pushed me through the doors and I was met by the smell of teas, pastries, and… coffee? I was also met by rose petals and lots and lots of PINK! I hate pink!

"Hikaru, Kaoru you`re late." A blond with violet eyes said. It was the guy from this morning who had helped me out. Why did those violet eyes seem so familiar?

"Sorry Boss, but we brought a guest!" they chorused, pushing me in-front of them.

"Ah! Hello Miss! And welcome to our Host Club!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder "I am Tamaki Suoh, and who might you be?" that name was familiar too.

"Arisu." I answered, trying to calculate where I knew him from

"Ah, well welcome Alice*! What kind of guys do you like?" he used my name in French.

"Ah~ Tamaki is so handsome when he speaks in French~!" a group of girls said, sparkles eliminated from them.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, seeing a perverse interpretation of his statement.

"Do you like the silent type," he gestured towards a tall, muscular man with tan skin "the boy Lolita," he gestured to a small blond boy smiling and holding a plush pink bunny "how 'bout the cool type," he gestured to a boy in glasses "the natural type," he gestured to Haruhi who waved "or the mischievous type," he gestured to Hikaru and Kaoru "Or…" he grabbed my chin a smiled an almost seductive grin "Do you like the type like me? Huh?" I blushed like mad and tried to squirm away from me but he held me there by the waist. I got a dark glare on my face and stomped on his foot, hard. It emitted a yelp from the violet eyed male went into a corner and mushrooms began to grow around him.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" the twins laughed, putting a hand each on the top of my head. Haruhi clapped with a wide grin on her face.

"That wasn't very nice Arisu-san." A girl said

"Like I care." I growled back at her causing her to huddle into the group of girls.

"I applaud you, Arisu Nakamura." I turned to the source of the voice. It was a boy with glasses and black hair "You, besides your background, are still strong willed."

"Whatever…" I waved and began to leave when a small yet oddly strong hand grabbed my arm

"Where are you going, Ari-chan!?" the little blond boy asked "At least stay for some cake!" he smiled widely and flowers bloomed in the air around him. He was so cute…

I sighed in defeat "Okay…" I said

"Yay~!" he said, dragging me with him.

†Later†

"Okay… I really have to go now…" I said standing up. It was already 5:00 in the evening.

"Aww! Don't leave!" the twins wrapped an arm each around my shoulder, causing a tick mark to form on my head.

"I said…" I raised my fist to punch whichever one was closest to my fist "I-HAVE-TO-GO!" I punched at the one that was nearest but my fist was met with canvas. "Huh?" I asked. One of the twins had up a painting to protect them, which caused a big, gaping hole to form in the painting.

"Good job, Nakamura! That painting was worth $100,000!" Hikaru yelled. And how did I know that it was Hikaru? Because his voice is deeper than Kaoru`s.

"Ah, great… And Aiko-san won`t pay for it because I need to be responsible. How can I pay you back?" I asked

"You are a musician, correct?" the glasses guy asked

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I have my resources." He pushed his glasses up and a glint shown off them. Great, I have a stalker.

"Well yeah I`m a musician, I play guitar and sing a little. I also play piano." I said

"Then give a sample." He gestured to a piano that was in the room. I walked over, cracked my knuckles and began to play. It was a slow, gentle beat.

"_*** **__**Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends**_

In the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized  
As I gathered up the broken shards of what use to be  
I wasn't thinking straight  
And I cut my finger by mistake  
Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of?

I always knew the truth  
at the bottom of my shy, beating heart  
That making a choice  
wouldn't mend but tear us more apart  
Love was never my thing  
It's so confusing and it stings  
There are no words that can excuse  
all the mistakes that I've made

The world around me  
Is decaying as your saying those words  
I am struggling but it's all that I can do.  
I remember your smile  
It was just so worthwhile  
Now it's a memory

No matter how I screamed out,  
only echoes answered me  
My love, you're something I cannot live without  
Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon  
Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore  
I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together  
But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor.

"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby"  
As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks. 

_**Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends  
All we gotta do  
Is just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends**_

In the midnight light of yesterday I suddenly realized  
Picking up the fallen petals was just so meaningless.  
Why did I never understand?  
They can only wither and turn gray in my hand.  
My world lost all its color and stopped turning long ago.

My heart beat so fast with the spring air  
blowing sweet and mild;  
I still remember the moment we met  
and how you smiled.  
Slowly quarrels began to grow.  
And we've hurt each other ever since we said hello."

I finished the song and got a round of applause from everyone in the room. "I think that will do until you pay it off. I`ll decided a salary per hour you perform." The glasses said

"Well _thanks_, Glasses." I said, note the sarcasm. He blushed for a millisecond

"It`s not Glasses. It`s Kyoya Ootori." He said

I spluttered at his last name "_O-Ootori!?" _I shrieked. Ootori is the name of the doctor who helped my father. _**  
**_He tilted his head to the side "Yes?"

"Th-that`s the name of the doctor who pronounced my father dead…" I looked down and crumpled my skirt fabric in my hands.

"Hmm… Oh! Was he Kazehaya Nakamura*?" he asked

"Y-yes…" I stammered, feeling like a Mary-Sue.

"Hmm…" he hummed "I`ll see you here tomorrow, bring your guitar." He turned back to his little black notebook. Are we in _Death Note_? Is he Light or something?

"Y-yes Senpai!" I bowed and left, not missing Kaoru`s eyes following me out the door.

†Outside the School†

"Hello Miss." The driver of our limo said

"Hello Ichigo-san." I responded

"How was school, Miss?" he asked

"Fine but would you tell Aiko-san I will be home late from now on?"

"Yes, Of Course, Miss. But may I ask why?"

"I will be in a club now." I smiled slightly at the thought

_**Sorry it`s short! DX I will try harder! Thanks for reviews, follows ECT. –g-chi**_

_**A/N: The song was 'Just be Friends' by Megurine Luka and the English Lyrics were done by LeeandLie on YouTube.**_

_**Kazehaya Nakamura is a real person, who is my friend who lives in Japan. Hey Senpai~!**_


End file.
